1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an wireless ear-hook headset, a flexible tube structure thereof, and a method for manufacturing the flexible tube structure; in particular, to a flexible tube structure which can be shaped by bending and transmits signals, a method for manufacturing the flexible tube structure, and a wireless headset having the flexible tube structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Bendable signal-transmitting devices on the market, such as the flexible tube portion of a Bluetooth ear-hook, are usually designed to match the shape of a human body, such as the curvature of an ear, so as to be worn on the human body (e.g. on an ear). The flexible tube portion must have a signal wire for connecting electronic units at its two ends, e.g. the ear plug portion and the master chip, and small-scale design to reduce discomfort during wearing. Current products only have flexible rubber material which can be bent but cannot be shaped. This type of earphone device cannot tightly and securely attach to the human body (ear), and cannot satisfy the high demands for ergonomics and stability of sports-type products.
Additionally, in order to secure the signal wire in the flexible-tube mold against the pressure encountered during injection molding, such that the signal wire does not shift toward an offset position at the surface of the product, a plurality of openings are usually formed at the surface of the product to provide fixing units access to the transmission wire for holding the transmission wire in place. However, this type of production affects the overall appearance of the product, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. D619124 regarding a wireless ear-worn microphone transmitter.
To avoid producing openings during injection molding that affect the overall appearance of the product, an alternative method is to manually pass the signal wire through a hollow flexible-tube. This method requires a larger amount of human labor and production speed of the same is slower.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.